1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a communications network. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus, system and method of delivering alternate Web pages based on browsers' content filter settings.
2. Description of Related Art
Most Web browsers incorporate a Web page content filtering mechanism to prevent certain types of Web pages from being displayed (e.g., Web pages with adult content). When the filter is activated and a user attempts to access a Web site containing one of those Web pages, a message is ordinarily generated to indicate that the user does not have authorization to access the Web page.
This method of filtering Web pages is rather limited since it forecloses all Web pages on a filtered out Web site from being accessed. For example, if a Web site contains sex education material complete with graphic depictions as well as sex education material devoid of those graphic depictions, and if the browser is set to filter out Web sites containing sex education material with those graphic depictions, a user may not be able to view the sex education material that is devoid of the graphic depictions.
Thus what is needed is an apparatus, system and method of delivering alternate Web pages based on browser filter settings.